Fairytale Dreams
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: AU One girl is from a noble family, yet she is treated like a mere slave, while another young girl’s life is less then perfect. What happens when they fall for two brothers? More inside. InuKag, MirSan SessRin
1. Life Changing Events

**Summary:** One girl is from a noble family, yet she is treated like a mere slave, while another young girl's life is less then perfect. What happens when they fall for two brothers? Is it just another happy ending or is it just another broken heart?  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and I never shall. I do own this story so please don't take it.  
  
(**A/N:** Yes I know another story by yours truly. I want to thank Valese for betaing this story for me she's the best. I was inspired to write this story from the song Once Upon A Broken Heart from the soundtrack Ella Enchanted. Below are the ages of everyone except their parents.)  
  
**Souta-10 Kohaku-12 Rin- 15 Kagome- 16 Inuyasha-17 Sango-17 Kouga-18 Miroku-18 Sesshomaru-19** (This is how old Sesshomaru is in human years, same goes for Inu.)  
  
Title: **Fairytale Dreams**  
  
**Chapter 1: Life Changing Events**  
By _Tainted InuShemeeko_  
  
A young girl with dark chocolate brown hair and bright cinnamon brown eyes continued her walk down through the busy market place. A shopping basket hung in the crook of her left arm as she continued her journey onward. Today was market day; three months ago you would have never have seen her in a market place. That's what her father's servants were for.  
  
However, her mother's sudden strange illness had caused her father Lord Tario to let his servants go. Rin had two older brothers who were suppose to help her as well. Kaiyo was supposed to go to the market today; instead he had made her do it. Taku was supposed to sweep out the chimney today, which Rin knew that he would never do which would only leave it for her to do.  
  
Rin then mumbled under her breath.  
  
"I swear sometimes I don't understand why I was born a noble. I'm sure not treated like one. Yet I know if mother and father knew how my brothers were treating me things would be different."  
  
She stopped in front of a fresh vegetable stand and inspected each tomato, before placing them in her basket; she did the same for the apples she placed beside them as she then paid for them. Rin then turned to the fresh cuts of deer, and fish. She then selected the best cuts and paid the man as he wrapped them up for her.  
  
Rin then focused on her journey that would take her back home.  
  
**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at his brother in disgust as he took in what his brother had chosen to wear today. He just didn't see why his little brother had chosen to dress as a commoner today. Upon asking him why he was dressed in such a ridiculous way, Inuyasha had simply said,  
  
"I guess that's just the difference between the two of us. No matter what father says."  
  
His thoughts were broken by a young woman's scream, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's golden eyes turned just in time to see a man shoved a young woman to the ground as he then stole her coin purse. Inuyasha grew angry as he watched the man run away from the woman.  
  
"Where the hell does he think he is going?"  
  
Sesshomaru watched as the thief weaved his way through the crowd of people.  
  
"Apparently he believes he will manage to get away, little brother."  
  
Inuyasha took off in the direction of the thief. If there was one thing he couldn't stand was when a man abused a woman in any way.  
  
"No, he won't, not with me on his tail; I'll make sure he regrets stealing it."  
  
"Just try not to kill him. You know how father gets when we kill humans."  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his older brother.  
  
"Me! It's you who likes to kill them. From what I heard from father, he's already picked you out a wife."  
  
Sesshomaru ignored his brother's last statement as he made his way over to the young woman. He ignored the gasps and whispers of the people in the market as he continued on to check on the girl's welfare.  
  
"Look its King InuTaisho Toga Tama's eldest son, Prince Sesshomaru Tama."  
  
"What's he doing in town? I've never seen him out of the castle before."  
  
He kept each of his movements graceful as he knelt down to the woman to help her up. His blue and sliver robe draped down to cover his feet. The silver in his robe seemed to help bring out the silvery turquoise that shone in his silver locks. Sesshomaru's eyes of liquid gold continued to look over the girl who was surly no older then fifteen.  
  
Sesshomaru then took in the clothing that she was wearing; the bodice of the dress was a maroon color, while the skirt and shoulders were a deep hunter color. The sleeves were the same maroon color as the bodice, the ends of the sleeves hung over her hands in a v shape.  
  
His eyes then glanced back to the v shape of her bodice. The young woman had indeed been blessed by Kami for she was well endowed. The light from the sun suddenly reflected off of the pendent she wore around her neck causing Sesshomaru to look at it more closely. His eyes widened in disbelief when he saw what she was wearing.  
  
_ 'That is impossible, it can't be.'_  
  
However, it was possible. The girl standing in front of him was wearing the emblem of Lord Tario's house. Sesshomaru continued to stare at the jade dragon that hung around her neck. It was the soft voice of the young woman that brought him back to his senses.  
  
"Thank you, M'Prince."  
  
The minute she looked up into his golden eyes and smiled at him, Sesshomaru felt a strange warmness fill his cheeks, which only caused the woman to giggle lightly and smiled at him again. It was then that Sesshomaru realized that the young woman had caused him, a mighty Prince, to blush.  
  
The silent moment between the two was broken by the sudden appearance of Inuyasha, as he handed her back her coin purse.  
  
"Here's your purse, you might want to check and see if it's all still there."  
  
Rin turned and smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Thank you, Prince Inuyasha. If you would excuse me, I should be going; it looks like everything is there."  
  
She bowed once more as she spoke.  
  
"Thank you both again. You shall always be welcome in the great house of Lord Tario Nobul."  
  
With that said she quickly but gracefully disappeared out of sight.  
  
"Hey, Sesshomaru did you see where she went? She smells human, but she sure as heck doesn't move like one."  
  
It was then that Sesshomaru knew that he would have to speak to his father about his arranged marriage with a human noble woman. Surly it could not have been the young woman he and Inuyasha had just met.  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**  
  
Miroku couldn't hide the smile of happiness that was now on his face, for he had just left a room with three of the loveliest ladies he had ever seen. However his thoughts kept wondering to another wonderfully shaped beauty her name was Sango Higurashi, she was the eldest sister of Kagome, Kohaku and Sota Higurashi. He then sighed as the lovely faces of the two girls drifted through his mind.  
  
"Ah how lucky I am to have befriended one of the most beautiful women in Tokyo, my dear Kagome you are a gift. If I'd never met you then I would have never met your sister. Nor, would I have the chance to gaze upon her beauty as she works around the castle for Inuyasha and his family."  
  
Just as Miroku walked by a dark alley way, soft sobs of a woman crying caused him to stop and take a step backwards toward the alley. The light of the moon filtered down through the alley. The moonlight gave off a luminescent glow to the boxes that were thrown into the alley. That's when Miroku saw her, the moonlight showing off blue streaks in her hair. In disbelief, Miroku whispered a name as it slipped through his lips. He could only hope that he was wrong and it wasn't her.  
  
"Ka...gome?"  
  
His heart started to ache as the woman slowly lifted her head to look up at him. Tear streaks ran down her dirt-smudged face, as fresh ones threatened to fall from her brown tear filled eyes.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
Kagome sounded just as surprised at seeing him sitting in front of her, just as much as he had been to see her sitting in a dirty alley way. Miroku's normally bright slate colored eyes glimmered with sadness as he took in his friend's appearance. Her plain little green cotton dress was torn in places as if it had been done by a demon. Kagome white apron was just as dirty. Her right knee was caked with dirt and dried blood that had also ran down her leg.  
  
Miroku walk over toward her and then slowly knelt down before her. The rings on his golden staff jingled as Kagome suddenly flung herself into his arms. Her sobs became muffled as she pressed her face against his shoulder. His hand gently rubbed her back as he talk soothingly to her. Once or twice Miroku had to fight the urge to stroke his friend's backside, for now was not the time to do such things.  
  
"Kagome, tell me what has happened. What has brought these tears to your eyes?"  
  
Kagome choked back as sob as she tried to answer him.  
  
"Lord Kouga he...I've..."  
  
Miroku tightened his grip on his staff at the sound of his name so it was he who had caused such grief in Kagome's lovely face. He then gentle pulled her away from him so then he could look into her eyes.  
  
"What exactly did he try to do to you, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome noticed how stern his voice had become as he spoke to her. It had become less soft and more demanding.  
  
"Nothing; he hasn't done anything to me yet, but when he finds me, he might."  
  
Seeing how confused Miroku had become, Kagome pulled in a breath and then let it out as she continued on with her tale.  
  
"You see, momma has been a little behind on her taxes. So in order to pay her debt, he told her she could pay it back with my flesh. He came to mark me today and take me away. So I fought him and in the end I ended up biting him."  
  
Miroku became appalled at what Lord Kouga had planned for her. He was going to make her his slave, and he would treat her like his own whore. It was just too much to bear. His thoughts then went to Kagome's sister Sango; he just had to know if she was subject to the same fate as Kagome.  
  
"What does he plan on doing with Sango and your brothers?"  
  
Kagome just shook her head as she looked down at her lap.  
  
"Nothing, don't worry, Miroku, Sango is safe. She works for the King's family so he can't touch her, and Souta is safe for a little while. It's Kohaku I'm worried about. Lord Kouga could have him sent off to the slave market. He's twelve now so he is old enough to do labor in the fields."  
  
Silence fell upon the two friends as Miroku soaked up everything Kagome had just told him. He looked down at Kagome as she gripped the front of his purple robe.  
  
"Please Miroku; please tell me that there is something you can do. Couldn't you put a protection seal on the house?"  
  
Miroku continued to hold Kagome against him as she cried. He then pondered over what she had just asked of him.  
  
"I suppose I could that for you. However, it would also keep your sister's neko cat Kirara from entering your house as well."  
  
The hope that had been in her eyes seemed to fade away into nothingness went she spoke her voice as well sounded like she had given up all hope on escaping her fate with Lord Kouga.  
  
"Oh yeah that wouldn't be fair to Sango or Kirara. So I can't do that to them it just wouldn't be right."  
  
Miroku smiled at the kind heart that Kagome had. She always tried at least to thing of others before her own self.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome, I'm sure we'll figure something out."  
  
It was then he realized how limp she had become. Miroku slowly looked down at Kagome to find that she had fallen asleep. Where he once had worn a smile he now wore a frown as he thought over Kagome's dilemma.  
  
"I am unsure how I will manage it but I shall try to figure out a way to help you."  
  
Miroku then thought about what Young Prince Inuyasha's response would be. The image that he was seeing in his mind was not a pretty one: Inuyasha raging through the castle as he yelled at Miroku for not doing something to stop it sooner. Five months ago Sango had brought Kagome with her to the castle. Miroku laughed as he thought about when the two first met. It had to do with a bucket of water and the stone floor of the castle. Both Kagome and Inuyasha had thrown insults at each other and in the end they both had started laughing.  
  
"It's a shame that their instant friendship couldn't have turned into something more. He just moves to slow; I tried to tell him that he should have jumped at his chance. But no, he just wouldn't listen."  
  
He turned his slate colored eyes once more down at Kagome's sleeping form.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should take you home, even though I know you won't be happy when you awake. I'm sure Sango has worried over you enough tonight."  
  
Then with a heavy heart Miroku headed off in the direction of the Higurashi cottage. His only hope lay with Prince Inuyasha, which is if he could even find a moment to speak to him. Miroku knew that he had to, for Kagome's sake. All in all, Kouga wasn't a bad guy even though he was a wolf demon. Yet he had heard from King InuTaisho Toga Tama, that when having to please his lustful pleasure he could get quite rough.  
  
_ 'As long as I get to speak with Inuyasha this evening everything will work out fine. For Kagome sake, I hope I can.'  
  
_ (**A/N:** Well this chapter is finished. I hope you all enjoyed it I know I did.  
  
Ja ne (so long)!  
  
_Tainted InuShemeeko_) 


	2. A Reason For Everything

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and cast. I never have.

(**A/N:** Wow I'm so glad you guys like this story thanks so much.A big thank you goes out to Valse and Anzu2 they know who they are.)

**Chapter 2: A Reason for Everything**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

Kagome closed her eyes tight as the bright rays of the morning sun shone onto her face. Her whole body ached. As she blinked her eyes open, she took in the paper thin drapes. It was then that the realization of where she was hit her, causing her to sit up suddenly in bed. Kagome's eyes darted franticly through her room as she truly realized that she was home in her bed. It was the one placed she didn't want to be, but then she knew there was no stopping Kouga from getting what he wanted.

_'No, no, no, why Miroku, why did you have to bring me here. I don't want to be here, that's why I ran away.'_

She began rubbing her temples as familiar pain sheered through her skull. For as long as she could remember she got these headaches whenever she over worked herself. Too much stress could bring them on as well; the sunlight steaming into her room wasn't helping the pain that continued to pierce her skull.

_'Alright Kag you're use to this, so deep breathes and try to relax...ha, who am I kidding, there's no way I can relax.'_

She winced as she climbed out of bed and crawled into one of the dark corners of her small room. Once she was in the corner the pain in her skull seemed to fade a little, but it had yet to go away.

Sango's soft gentle voice filtered in through the door.

"Kagome, don't you think you should be getting up?"

However to Kagome, Sango's voice sounded louder then it really was. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head upon them.

_'What did I do to deserve this pain that seems to split my head in two? Oh kami, I want to die.'_

She continued her slow breathing, when suddenly she realized that Sango's voice had stopped. For it had been replaced with the soft voice of her mother's.

"Kagome, sweetheart, can you hear me? It's your mother; you're having one of your headaches again aren't you?"

Kagome nodded her head slowly as she watched her mother pull the drapes closed.

"Sango go and get the medicine that Miko Kaede left us. Let's get you back into bed; I'll let you sleep a little longer. Kohaku can do your chores till you are feeling better."

Sango returned a few minutes with the medicine and tea.

"Here's the medicine mother."

"Thank you Sango dear. You should get going to the castle so you can get to work."

Sango knew that she should, yet she didn't want to leave Kagome. Especially when today was going to be the last time she saw her little sister.

"Of course mother, but I thought that perhaps I could stay with Kagome. I could send a messenger pigeon to Miroku if he knew Kagome was ill I'm sure my absence would be excused."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her eldest daughter.

"I'm sure they would dear, but a promise is a promise. So you have to go to work, besides we need the money you get paid to buy food, clothes and to keep up with ours taxes and such."

"I understand mother." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke. Sango then bowed to her mother and left the room, she then started her journey toward the castle.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome looked over at her mother with sleep glazed eyes. The pain in her head was fading away and sleep was one again over coming her.

"Don't you, love me any more Mama?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Kagome as she brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Of course I love you Kagome. I loved you from the minute I found out that I was carrying you inside of me."

Tears shone in Kagome's eyes as she looked at her mother.

"Then why are you giving me away to him? I despise him; it could never love a man like him. He doesn't even see me as a person; I'm just a piece of meat to him."

Mrs. Higurashi tried her best to make her youngest daughter feel better, in which, she failed miserably at.

"Look at it like this; you'll be able to start a new and better life. You'll have everything you ever wanted."

Kagome continued to shake her head no.

"I don't want a new life. I want this life with you, Sango Kohaku and Souta. If I go with him I'll never see you again. I want to be Kagome, not some wolf youkai's whore."

Mrs. Higurashi gasped at what her daughter had just said.

"Kagome, how can you say something like that?"

The need for sleep was starting to get stronger, but some how Kagome managed to fight it.

"I can say it because it's true. I read it in a book the day Sango took me to the castle. Queen Izayoi took me to their library and told me to help myself to a book. I did and I learned something about wolf demons. Once a wolf demon finds a mate that he desires, he spends the first forty eight hours mating to her in hopes of creating an offspring."

Mrs. Higurashi tried her best to ignore what her daughter had just said. However, she also knew that see didn't want Kagome in the arms of that arrogate Lord Kouga Whirlwind. Yet she knew of no other way to rid her family of the debut she owed Kouga. For the young lord would not give her another week to pay him, it had been Lord Kouga who had said that he would take Kagome as payment.

He really did seem to care about Kagome, but she refused to give him the time of day. Mrs. Higurashi's one wish was for, what Kagome had just told her to be nothing but fiction. Yet she highly doubted that it was, but she could hope with all her heart.

"Kagome, just give it sometime, I'm sure in time you'll learn to love Lord Kouga. You just need to give him a chance."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she brushed a stray lock of hair away from her daughter's sleep filled eyes. Kagome's eyes drooped closed as then opened as she whispered,

"I wish I could have Sango's life. I know that if Miroku ever works up the nerves, he'll make Sango very happy."

Yes, for both of her daughters to find, that special someone. That truly would be a fairytale come true.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Miroku's steps were hurried as he made his way down through the corridors. Why was it every time he needed to find InuYasha, he was no where to be found?

_'Come on InuYasha, please be in here.'_

Miroku weaved his way through the winding passage ways until he was stopped by castle guards.

"Prince InuYasha is not to be disturbed."

Miroku didn't have time to deal with this guard right now. He tried to calm is nerves the best he could.

"I must see the Prince now. It is of great importance, so if you would kindly let me pass."

The meaty guard just shook his head.

"No can do monk boy."

The guard then watched as Miroku raised his staff in the air. His eyes then widened in disbelief, as he spoke.

"You wouldn't dare to use your holy powers on me."

Miroku then smirked as he answered the guard.

"Of course not my good man, however you are keeping me from giving the young prince InuYasha information of great importance, so good night noble knight."

Miroku's golden staff slammed hard into the head of the guard knocking him out cold. He then glanced down at the unconscious guard who now lay on the stone floor.

"I did my best to warn you, but you just wouldn't listen to me."

Miroku then stepped over the guard as he made his way to the chamber door.

"InuYasha, I am sorry to disturb you but I must speak with you."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sango placed a hand to her cheeks and wiped away her tears. She just couldn't let any one see her upset like this. It was bad enough she had broken down in front of Lord Miroku.

"Please hurry Miroku, I don't know what I will do if I lose my little sister to that...that wolf."

She hurriedly placed a hand over her mouth when she realized that she had spoken her last thought aloud. They needed more time to talk with InuYasha, but that was something that they didn't have.

"Please make it to Prince InuYasha; he's my last hope and hurry. It's almost noon once the sun is mid high in the sky there will be no saving Kagome from Lord Kouga."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Prince InuYasha's golden orbs narrowed at Miroku as he burst into the room.

"What in the seven hell's do you think you are doing Miroku?"

InuYasha was wearing a gold colored haori and hakama with red trimming on the sleeves and around the neck line. A golden pendent of his families crest hung around his neck. The fabric of his haori was opened enough to reveal the midnight blue crescent moon, that he had, had tattooed to the right side of his chest.

Miroku having had grown up in the castle with InuYasha knew that the crest on his chest was something he had great pride for and yet he hated it as well. For he had not been born with it, like Sesshomaru had been, he had to have it branded onto his body. InuYasha raised an eyebrow when Miroku did not answer his question.

"Have you gone brain dead or something Miroku? I asked you what you were doing here."

Miroku pulled in a quick breath as he prepared to answer InuYasha's question.

"I do apologize for barging in, however, I have news that you may want to hear about."

This seemed to get InuYasha's attention, because he turned fully toward Miroku, folding his arms in front of him as he asked.

"Go on I'm listening."

Miroku wrapped the bead tighter around his right hand as he spoke.

"It's about Lord Whirlwind; he will be taking a young girl from the city to be his mate against the young woman's will."

"Feh, do you really think I care about that ratty wolf taking a woman from our city? Father allows it all the time so why would I care that Kouga is taking yet another woman to be his whore. Now, go away and leave me alone."

Miroku tightened his grip on his staff as he fought to remain calm.

"As you wish Prince InuYasha, however before I leave I wish to leave the young woman's family name."

InuYasha sighed as he answered Miroku.

"Fine, which family is she from. That way I can tell father that Lord Kouga has once again decided to help himself to someone new. Keh, maybe he will be satisfied with this one."

The rings on Miroku's staff jingled as he bowed to his prince.

"She is the youngest daughter of the Higurashi family."

Miroku then started to excuse himself, when he heard a sharp intake from InuYasha. Causing him to freeze in his tracks, he then waited for InuYasha to speak. When the prince did speak his voice was nothing but a mere whisper.

"Ka...go...me."

The hairs on Miroku neck suddenly stood on end as energy from InuYasha's aura pulsed through the room.

"How dare he, he has no rights to her."

Before Miroku could stop him, InuYasha had jumped through the window of his chamber, leaving Miroku to yell after him.

"Wait Prince InuYasha; think things through before you go to her. Lord Whirlwind will gladly kill you if given the chance."

_'I am his adviser yet he never heeds anything I advise him of.'_

"Oh well I suppose I should go and tell his father before he gets into anymore trouble."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru glared hard at his father before he spoke. He knew he would have to choose his words carefully.

"You wish for me to marry that...that creature? I will not disgrace myself by mating with such a creature as her."

Toga calmed himself before he continued speaking to his eldest son. He had known of what his son's reaction was going to be yet he had never believed he would be this angry over it.

"Lady Rin Nobul is not a creature Sesshomaru she is a human and of noble blood. The only way you will be disgracing yourself is by going against my wishes."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing; his father was ordering him to marry a human girl.

"She is nothing, but a mere child yet you wish for me to marry her?"

Toga sighed as he slumped into his throne. He had been having this discussion for the last four hours and seemed to be getting no where.

"By demon life span, yes she is young, however by human standards she is of mating age. All I ask of you is to spend time with her; in time I believe you will see what I find so special about her. I also believe that you will come to love her as well."

Sesshomaru's amber eyes became colder as he stormed out of the great hall and down the corridor. He knew by law he had to obey his father's wishes.

"As you wish father I shall indulge your wishes for awhile, however I shall soon show you that nothing will come of my relationship with the young human."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

King InuTaisho Toga Tama was resting his eyes when suddenly the oak doors to the great hall where pushed open.

"Your Majesty, Prince InuYasha has gone off to slay Lord Kouga. I tried to get him to come and speak to you first, but he would not listen to reason. His demon aura was glowing out of control I fear he may do something terrible."

Toga couldn't believe what he was hearing, it wasn't probable. InuYasha had never let his demon side out since he was seven, and he then had almost killed a girl a year younger than him.

"What is the meaning of all this Miroku, what has the young lord done to anger my youngest son in such a way? **SPEAK **now!"

Miroku tightened his grip on his staff as sweat beaded down the sides of his face. He could also feel his whole body shaking.

"Lord Kouga is going to lay calm to a young woman that InuYasha has grown fond of, one who is from the house of Mikos. The young woman's name is Kagome Higurashi."

Toga's eyes widened in surprise, how could he go against his law? That family was scared to him and his family.

"This is impossible; he knows what will happen if he goes against what has always been since the first Miko was born in this city."

_'InuYasha, son I beg you to calm yourself.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome was awakened by the feel of something pressing against her body. After a few minutes she realized what it was, somebody was touching her with their body. Her eyes flew open to find bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"Lord Whirlwind."

(**A/N:**Wow was this chapter amazing or what? Yeah, yeah it's a cliffhanger, but that's how it works out sometimes. Oh just one other thing, just for fun anyone who waits to give it a try can draw their favorite scene from one of my stories. Those why are willing to give it a whirl will have the next two chapter of that stories deicated to them(bad spelling I know).

Ja ne!

Tainted InuShemeeko)


	3. To Make It in Time

**Disclaimer: **Once again I do not own InuYasha; this story idea does belong to me. So please don't steal it from me. Cause it's just wrong ok.

(**A/N: **Tears building up in Tainted InuShemeeko's eyes I just want to thank all of you guys who have enjoyed all of my stories enough, to take the time and review them it really means a lot.)

**Chapter 3: To Make It in Time**

_By Tainted InuShemeeko_

Last time on Fairytale Dreams

* * *

_Kagome was awakened by the feel of something pressing against her body. After a few minutes she realized what it was, somebody was touching her with their body. Her eyes flew open to find bright blue eyes staring back at her._

"_Lord Whirlwind."_

* * *

Unsure of what she should do, Kagome held on tightly to the sheet of her bed. The need to protect her self arose, and she climbed out of bed and ran to the other side of it. However, this simple action seemed to only entice the young wolf lord even more. He gave her a smirk as he continued to eye her up and down.

"Now Kagome, there's no reason for you to be so shy. After all you _are _going to be my future bride."

Hearing him say those words caused Kagome to freeze in her tracks. She didn't want to be his bride; she didn't even want him to touch her. However, Kagome was sure that he wasn't going to give her a choice in the matter. Before she could blink, Kouga stood right in front of her. Kagome then screamed in surprise, and she did her best to try to escape.

"Lord Whirlwind, please, I hardly know you. So of course I'm going to be shy."

Kagome thought that she was going to be ill, as she caught sight of the cocky grin that was now on Kouga's face.

"We can fix that Kagome you know, I'd be very willing to let you learn all about me."

Her heart was pounding so hard, she was sure that Kouga's demon ears could hear it. Kagome did her best not to flinch, as he brought a hand up to her cheek.

"Just relax Kagome. There's no reason for you to be so afraid of me."

Finding her courage, Kagome stood up to Kouga as she spoke to him.

"Of course there's a reason for me to be afraid of you. You're a wolf! I know of all the young women you've taken. They all were probably all fed to the wolves that live in you land. So all I am to you is fresh meat."

A look of complete shock appeared on Kouga's face as her words soaked in. The great lord couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're wrong Kagome; I'm in love with you. I plan on having you as my woman."

Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard it was impossible. Wolf demons weren't known for their kind hearts. That's when she snapped back at him.

"You just want me so you can take away any happiness I might find. You'll wait till I'm big and round with you're pups and then you'll toss me out with the trash. No one will want me then. You're just a Beast!"

Kagome stifled a gasp behind a hand as she realized what she had just said.

"L-lord...Whirl-wind. I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean...I didn't mean it like that."

The young wolf lord's eyes became unreadable, as he came closer to her; causing Kagome to lose her grip on her sheet. Kouga's blue eyes widened as he took in every curve of her shapely body, right down to shapely, well rounded, breasts that were just barely being hidden by the thin cotton gown she was wearing.

"So I'm just a beast am I? Maybe you're the reason why I became a beast. I haven't been able to get you out of my head since the first day I laid my eyes on you. Your flowery scent haunts my every dream. If I am just a beast, you're the one who made me into one."

She tried her best to stay calm; however, each step Kouga took just brought him closer to Kagome. She didn't want him to be, but Lord Whirlwind was starting to scare her. He was so close to her now Kagome could feel his hot breath on her neck. Panic seceded her, causing her to take flight and run from him. She had barely made it to her bedroom door, when she felt his rough hand gripped her forearm.

"Lesson number one Kagome, never ever run from a wolf, it only makes us want to chase you more."

With a feral growl, Kouga lunged at Kagome causing her to fall to the floor. Tears brimming her chocolate eyes, she tried to plead with Kouga as he pressed his lips firmly down on hers.

"Please, Kouga, don't do this."

One of his fangs caught her lip, as he pulled out of the kiss. His blue eyes widened in disbelief at what he had just heard.

"First you denied me my desire by telling me that I couldn't have you, and now you dare to call me by my name? How dare you woman! I am a wolf, and you are nothing but a weak peasant girl. "

His pride hurt by being turned down by a mere human, Lord Kouga Whirlwind lost all reason. He forgot that the young woman in front of him was the girl who had stolen his heart. Yet he was not angry at her, no not at all...he was excited. Kagome's stubbornness had triggered something deep within him. The fire that seemed to burn inside her eyes when she grew angry or scared; she, he thought, was trying to dominate him. That's when Kouga decided to test her. To see if she had that on more characteristics he was looking for in a mate,_ loyalty_.

Lord Whirlwind then stood up from the ground and brushed himself off. Then keeping himself as calm and neutral as he could, Kouga spoke.

"Fine then. If you will not give me what I want, perhaps your mother or sister will. Then again I can always take my payment in another form. I believe you have a young brother, who is old enough to work in the fields. There is always a need for laborers."

She couldn't she just couldn't let him take Kohaku; she had to do what she could to protect him, even if it meant giving up her own freedom.

"No wait, please. You don't have to do that."

Kouga smirked to himself as a thought ran through his mind.

_'The girl's loyal to her family. That is defiantly a plus.'_

Kagome did her best not to cringe at the wolf lord's touch, as he ran a hand down the curve of her hips. Her hardest test was biting back a moan as Kouga kissed and nibbled lightly on her neck. She had no feelings at all for this man! So why did it feel like her body was betraying her?

_'Please don't let him mark me, please don't let him mark me.'_

Feeling something hard and erect prodding between her thighs, Kagome's eyes widened in fright when she realized what was bumping against her inner thigh. With renewed strength she struggled to get out of his grip. Then without realizing it, her right hand shot out toward his face till there was a satisfied, **SLAP.**

Kouga was taken aback; he couldn't believe it. He had just been slapped by a woman. Kouga had never been slapped before. His eyes burned into Kagome's chocolate pools. She was sure that he would punish her by returning the favor, yet he never stuck out at her. He just continued to stare at her, a smile appearing on his face.

"You're fiery Kagome; I like that in a woman. You're not as shy as I thought you would be."

Noticing the gleam that was now shining in his eyes, Kagome knew there was no hope for her now. What had really scared her was the fact that her slap had not angered Lord Whirlwind. He grabbed her by the wrist and led her over to her bed.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah, I remember now. You were about to tell me about the undying love you have for me."

She was trapped as the wolf lord held down her wrist as he pressed his nose to her neck.

"You smell wonderful Kagome, and to think I'll have a life time of this. First however, I will have to remind you of your place."

That is when Lord Whirlwind started his assault of her body. His lips pressed hard down on her lips as he took in her scent with each kiss. Kouga's left hand pulled up the hem of her gown, as he then ran a rough hand over the silky skin of her right thigh. The second Kagome felt him touch her body in such a way, she felt her body tense. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, Kagome now understood. He was taking her now in order to keep others for claiming her.

Lord Whirlwind was making sure that she couldn't be loved by anyone else. That way she would have no reason to want to run. His actions only proved that she was right, he really was nothing but an animal. Kagome did her best to escape his grasp, yet every time she tried, she found that his claws would dig into her skin more. She was indeed trapped with no hopes of escape; and there was no one who would dare come to her aid. For the all feared Lord Whirlwind's wrath.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

He was a blur of gold and silver as he sped through the castle's forest. He knew he had to make it to the village soon, he just had too. If that wolf had hurt the young women at all, InuYasha had promised himself that he would personally rearrange Kouga's face. InuYasha gave a satisfied smirk as the village came into view; he then took noticed of the demonic aura that was rippling from one of the huts. That's when he smelled it. Though faint, it still remained...the scent of blood. It was then that InuYasha torn toward the hut.

It was bad enough that he would help himself to young village women whenever he wanted. However, it was another when he shows disregard for his father's laws.

_'This time Kouga, I'll make sure I'm the one you robs you of your pleasure. Then we'll see who has the last laugh.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kouga was startled when the door to the hut was suddenly burst open. He didn't even get a chance to move from his position on top of Kagome, before he felt himself being slammed up against a wall inside the hut. Kouga didn't even think about his words as he spoke them.

"Why if it isn't the little doggy prince. Hard to believe that daddy isn't here with you. So what can I do to help you, your dogginess?"

Lord Whirlwind's cocky attitude vanished as he sensed the increase of Prince InuYasha's demon aura growing stronger. Kouga new for a fact that Inuyasha was twenty-five percent human for Queen Izayoi had been a half breed, while the other part of him was seventy-five percent demon. Never before had Kouga seen his demon aura burn as bright as it was now.

The young prince was very frightening right now; his once golden eyes now were glowing a bright red. Kagome knew she should be scared at the prince's appearance, for she knew that Inuyasha was minutes away from transforming into a large dog. Inuyasha lunged toward the young lord, a clawed hand wrapped tightly around the lord neck. He then growled angrily at Kouga as his grip tightened began to strangle him.

"What kind of games to you think you're playing? The house of Mikos is not on your list to raid, Kouga. You are not a prince, nor anything else. You are a lord of the South; do you think that gives you the right to take what you want?"

Kouga choked out his reply with great difficultly, as he struggled to breathe past Inuyasha's grip.

"No...my Prince...it does not."

Happy with the young lord's response Inuyasha released him, the red glow of his eyes faded to once again reveal his stunning, shimmering golden orbs. Kagome was sure that his eyes were one of the three things she had become take with upon first meeting Prince Inuyasha. The other two had been his cute little doggy ears that were always twitching and wiggling, and the two jagged magenta stripes on the sides of his face. She continued to watch, as the Prince turned away from Lord Whirlwind. That was until Lord Whirlwind made a comment he shouldn't have.

"Why do you even care what happens to this girl? It's not like she has any powers or anything.

Giving it some thought, he then looked at Inuyasha right before glancing over at Kagome who sat on her bed unmoving.

"Wait a second, unless you have secret feelings for this common wrench?"

Prince Inuyasha gave him no response nor did he move from his place in front of the door. This only caused Kouga to laugh at him.

"You do don't you? You have feelings for her; don't tell me that you're in love with her."

Not once did the young price turn to look at Kouga. He didn't even see why he should waste the energy on a person such as Lord Kouga Whirlwind.

"No, I'm not in love with her. I do however, hold great respect for her family."

This just caused Kouga to smirk at the prince.

"Well, if you're not romantically involved with her, you won't mind it if I have a little more fun with her."

This only ended up angering Inuyasha more.

"You lay one more claw on her, you mangy wolf, I'll make sure you'll never see your pack again. I've tried being nice and forceful with you, so now I'm going to try things my way, the pissed off way. So you either leave Miss Higurashi alone, or I'll have to get rough with you."

The demon aura pouring from Inuyasha now was almost too much for Kagome to bear. Inuyasha sprung into the air toward Kouga, his right hand hitting the wolf lord in the shoulder. Prince Inuyasha, sensing Kagome becoming weak from their demon aura, calmed long enough to ease his aura down. However in doing so, he had lost track of Kouga, until he was attacked from behind.

Inuyasha screamed in pain as Kouga's claws torn into his haori. Both demons were panting as they glared at each other. Inuyasha wanted to do one thing to Kouga; and that was to wipe that smirk from the wolf's face. Seconds turned into minutes as the Prince and the Lord continued to fight one another, both of their bodies were becoming fatigued. Then, just as Inuyasha was sure that Kouga's claw was going to go straight through his neck, a great big voice boomed out of nowhere.

"**ENOUGH! The two of you shall stop this foolishness at once! Is that clear?"**

Kouga felt himself start to tremble at the sound of the voice, he then found himself falling to his knees as a figure came into view. King InuTaisho Toga Tama, he was not only a great king, but a great man. He stood at a height of six foot four; his eyes seemed to be made out of liquid pools of amber, two jagged stripes of a deep red violet graced the sides of his face. His slivery turquoise white hair, though held back by a leather tong, hung down his back in great, thick strands.

King Tama's voice boomed once more as his amber orbs glared at Kouga, and the wounds he and InuYasha had inflicted on each other. His eyes then focused on Kouga once more, as he began to speak.

**"I must ask you Kouga, when did you decide that a Lord of the South had more say then I, the King?"**

Toga then heard a 'feh' coming from the right of him, making him turn and glare at his youngest son. His looked seemed to say **'_I will deal with you later my son.'_** He then gave Kouga his full attention once again.

**"Lord Whirlwind, I have been flexible with your need for young women to warm your bed. However, you have willfully broken a law that demands respect to the House of Mikos, which gives me only two choices. The first is your quick and sudden death, or you are to be married off. I have chosen you a young bride; I believe you with find her very appealing."**

Kouga couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was to marry or be put to death. His blue eyes glanced over at the young women, who now lay limp in InuYasha's arms. He knew way before he had went after Kagome that Prince InuYasha had secret feelings for her. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure out what had driven him to do what he had almost done today. Not once in his life had he taken advantage of a woman, but today he had almost become the one thing that Prince InuYasha himself feared... becoming a monster. Could it be that he was jealous of a dog like Prince InuYasha?

Swallowing as much pride as he dared, he then bowed to his king. Kouga already knew that he was in big trouble. Not wanting to see King InuTaisho Toga Tama's full wrath, he spoke respectfully to his king.

"As you wish your Majesty, I painfully regret my actions again. It shall not happen again. I shall return home as I wait out the rest of my punishment."

In a huge twist of air he then disappeared out the door and was then out of sight. King Tama then turned his eyes to InuYasha. He was disappointed in his youngest son, yet at the same time he was proud of him. For somehow he had remained in control of himself longer then Toga thought was possible. Then again perhaps it was the mere presence of the young woman in his arm; he guessed only time would tell.

**"Come InuYasha, we will take her to the castle till she awakens. Is she injured badly?"**

Shaking his head no, InuYasha then looked down at the young woman in his arms. Why had he reacted so strangely when he had heard she was in trouble? He had only meet her once, so why did he feel the need to protect her? It wasn't like he knew that much about her. He knew she was from the House of Mikos, and the she was the sister of Sango. So what was it about Kagome that seemed to pull at his heart strings?

InuYasha growled lightly to himself as he shook his head clear. Whatever the reason was, he wasn't going to worry about it now. Only one thing mattered; he had made it to her in time. He would worry about every thing else at another time, right now he just wanted to return home and see to Miss Higurashi's wounds.

The King raised an eyebrow, as he watched his youngest son's reaction to the woman that lay in his son's arm.

_'**Hmmm, perhaps I won't need to arrange InuYasha's marriage to Kikyo. I have never seen him act so careful around anyone since his mother was alive. Perhaps in time the two of them will come together on their own. Then again, if the three of them learn that Mrs. Higurashi and I set them up, we'll be in for some trouble. Do forgive me young Lord Whirlwind, but you were the perfect bait for my youngest son.**_'

A small smile appeared on his lips, as he realized that stage one of marrying off his sons was in motion. Sadly, there was no way for him to throw Rin into the arms of his eldest son Sesshomaru. That was just one thing that would have to work itself out, in which he hoped would be soon.

**TBC**

**(A/N:** Hey all Tainted InuShemeeko here, well here's a chapter for FD, chapter 4 of course with deal with Sesshomaru and Rin, with a couple of scenes with InuYasha and Kagome. I am finishing up the final chapter to the first Inufic I ever wrote, Tough Choices. Then the next two stories I up date will vary, like it might not even be an InuYasha story I up date. It could be Rurouni Kenshin, Fruits Basket or my Yu Yu Hakusho one. Who knows what I will up date, depends on what kind of mood I'm in. So bare with me people I love all my stories and you guys are great. So just let my imagination go wherever it wants who knows what I might be able to get you guys.

Ja ne!

_Tainted InuShemeeko_

26


	4. To Find a Place to Belong

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the InuYasha characters even if I wish I did.

(**A/N: **I want to thank everyone who took time to review this story. It means a lot to me. Thank you so much.)

**Chapter 4: To Find a Place to Belong **

_By Tainted InuShemeeko_

Sesshomaru still couldn't believe that his father was making him come to the home of the Nobul's. It was unthinkable, yet his father had thought of it. Why, however, was one thing that Sesshomaru hadn't figured out.

_'What does father think will come of it? Surly he doesn't believe that I will fall in love with her, it's unheard of.'_

No, that couldn't be what his father was planning, there had to be more to it. What it was, however, confused him even more. His father, the king, had to have a reason for doing this.

"What is it that father believe he will get out of trying to join me with some human noble?"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rin's heart was thumping in her chest as she hurriedly got a meal together. It was hard to believe, but the eldest Tama prince was coming to see her. At first, she had no clue of why Prince Sesshomaru would want to see her, and then she remembered that her father had betrothed her to be married. Then could it be that, no, that was impossible, why would her father have her married off to a prince, a demon one at that? Yes, indeed, a very handsome demon prince.

Wanting to be pleasing to Sesshomaru's eyes, Rin had changed into a modest yet lovely dress. The dragon crest of her family hung around her neck; the neckline of the dress was oval and showed off her soft skin; the cream and light peach color went well with her soft skin; the bodice of the dress was cream while the skirt and long flowing sleeves were the light peach. Honeysuckle flowers had been weaved into her short strands of hair.

Rin's cinnamon eyes were bright and filled with life as she moved lightly through her family's kitchen. So much in thought she was she didn't notice how her brothers Kaiyo and Taku were looking at her.

Taku, however, didn't like the smirk that appeared on Kaiyo's face as he did so.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Kaiyo, what are you thinking of doing? Why didn't you help Rin with the firewood this morning? If father would have seen he would have had your hide for it."

Kaiyo's hazel eyes seemed to dance as he spoke to his younger brother.

"That's simple, Taku, I'm simply taking in the beauty of what I could have if I wanted it."

Taku couldn't believe what he was hearing; Rin was their sister, so how could Kaiyo have such vile thoughts?

"Kaiyo how can you think of…you know. Rin's our sister, how can you think such a thing?"

Smirking at his younger brother, Kaiyo's answer was simple. So much so, Taku couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Of course, I can, Taku, it's not like she's our blood sister, she's only a step sister. She's got to be a half breed; why else would father be marrying her off to the eldest demon prince? Yeah I bet her father had been a demon, which only makes our stepmother a slut. So I figured I should show Rin what the only use for half-breed women are good for: being whores."

No, indeed, Taku didn't like the way his older brother was talking.

His brown eyes were sad as he looked at Kaiyo; it was true that Rin's bubbly personnel could get on your nerves. However, she was a very sweet young girl, she was to be Prince Sesshomaru's wife. Taku hated to see the trouble as well as danger Kaiyo was getting himself into.

"You do what you wish, big brother I, however, have no desire to have any part of this."

Kaiyo raised an eyebrow as he watched Taku turn his back on him and walk away. That didn't matter, he didn't need his little brother there in order to enjoy himself. He then took a quick step out of his hiding place, which caused Rin to jump in fright.

"Oh, Kaiyo, you scared me I didn't see you standing there."

His reply caused her to take a shaky step away from him.

"I know that was my whole plan, you weren't supposed to see me there."

His movements were so quick; Rin didn't have a chance to react before Kaiyo had a hold of both of her wrist.

"Kaiyo, what are you doing? Let go of me now."

Kaiyo just smirked at her, as he began to circle her Rin started to feel like she was a piece of meat and Kaiyo was a starving dog. It wasn't like he was planning on taking her, was it? Her fears were made a reality as Kaiyo spoke to her one more time.

"I think it was time I showed you your place in this family. I'm pretty sure that when I'm through the demon prince won't want a thing to do with you."

Rin pulled in a breath as her back hit the back wall of their house. She was literally backed into a corner with nowhere to go.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Taku continued to kick himself as he swung the ax in the air and brought it down upon the wood. Why had he been so stupid to listen to Kaiyo, he did what he was planning on doing he knew that the friendship their father had with the King would be over.

"No, Kaiyo, I can't let you do that to our father, I don't care anymore about Rin not truly being our sister."

His eyes drifted down the road to see a carriage that carried Prince Sesshomaru was coming closer to them. Dropping the ax to the ground, Taku hurried toward the house. He had to put a stop to this he just had too.

Taku ran through the door, just in time to stop his brother. However, nothing could have prepared him for what was about to happen.

"Kaiyo, you must stop this foolishness. Is she truly worth losing your life over?"

He took wide steps in order to reach his brother; the carriage of the prince was drawing closer. Taku knew now that he could no longer let this continue. He then started toward Kaiyo and Rin, Taku was caught by surprise when his own brother turned on him. Kaiyo snarled at his younger brother as he hit him, knocking him out instantly.

"Sorry, little brother, I can't have you getting in my way."

He then turned his attention back to Rin.

"Now where were we at? Ah yes, now I remember."

Tears started to fall as she realized what was about to happen, she was going to be raped by her step-brother and now there was no one to stop him. So instead of giving in, she pleaded once more with him.

"Kaiyo, please don't do this. Not now, not today, please, please don't."

He, however, refused to heed her words.

"Oh yes, strong words for a half-breed."

_'Oh kami, god, please help me.'_

Kaiyo was caught off guard suddenly as a voice spoke from behind, causing him to jump.

"Really, she doesn't smell like a hanyou nor does she look like one. It would seem, human, that you aren't as intelligent as some."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru's golden orbs slowly took in the small yet elegant rooms in the house. Hearing voices and the scent of tears he followed them to the kitchen of the home. The sight he was greeted with was not one he had expected. The older brother of his indented had her pinned against the wall; the eldest prince disliked the body language he was receiving from the man.

However, as surprising as it was to see that Rin's own sibling was preparing to rape her, what the prince had heard next was even more shocking, for Rin's older brother had just called her a hanyou, something that Sesshomaru was quite sure was not true. His golden eyes had then fell on the other brother who lay unconscious on the floor, it looked to Sesshomaru that he had tried to stop his older brother from doing anything to Rin, and this had been his reward.

The eldest prince's voice was cold, uncaring and demanding as he spoke to the two who were in the kitchen.

"Really, she doesn't smell like a hanyou nor does she look like one. It would seem human that you aren't as intelligent as some."

Sesshomaru smirked lightly as he watched as the man holding Rin against the wall stiffened at the sound of his voice. Seeing that he had the male human scared he continued to speak in a cold and stoic voice.

"It would seem, Kaiyo Nobulthat you have no honor or respect for your own father, nor for I, your future king."

Then in a blink of an eye he was behind Kaiyo; there was no feeling in his eyes or in his voice as he spoke.

"I should like to think that I am wrong, however, I shall tell you that I have no problem erasing you from this earth."

A shaky gasp came from Kaiyo when the truth of how much danger he was in came to him. The eldest demon prince could kill him right here and right now and there was nowhere for him to run to he was trapped. Kaiyo's blood turned to ice as he felt Sesshomaru wrap a hand around his neck causing Kaiyo to gasp once more.

"Yes, human, I, Sesshomaru, could slay you right here right now and no one would be the wiser."

Kaiyo was about to speak up and remind the demon prince that Rin was still here. However when he glanced down at her, he saw that she had fainted, which meant that if Prince Sesshomaru decided to kill him then no one would know.

Sesshomaru's gaze followed Kaiyo's glance. He felt anger burning in his veins when he saw Kaiyo looking down at Rin. Seeing no point in wasting any more time with the pathetic human in his hands, Sesshomaru let him fall to the ground with a thump. Unsure of what was going on, Kaiyo stared after Sesshomaru with wild fear filled eyes.

"You- you're letting me go?" Kaiyo then found him-self bowing to the eldest demon prince.

Sesshomaru's voice was cold and uncaring as he spoke to Kaiyo.

"Yes, for now you are free to go. However, do not mistake this for kindness. If you do anything in the future that I find distasteful, I shall not fail in killing you."

Taking a few steps away from Rin's older brother, Sesshomaru then stopped beside Rin's unconscious body. He then lifted her gently into his arms and headed toward the door. His long blue and silver robes trailing behind him, Sesshomaru froze suddenly as Kaiyo's high low voice reached his demon ears.

"Wait, where are you going with her?"

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at Kaiyo, his cold, golden orbs looking at him accusingly.

"I am taking her with me; Rin is to be my mate. You have shown me that it is no longer safe for her to reside here any longer."

Kaiyo couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Prince was really going to take Rin with him, but why he hated humans so was he taking Rin?

"Even if you don't think it's safe here, why take her with you? You have already voiced your distaste for human, so why bother with a female?"

Sesshomaru icy voice caused a shiver to run up Kaiyo's spine.

"Unlike you, my father wishes for me to get to know this human female better. So I shall honor my father's words. Just as I will honor your father by not killing you on this day, Kaiyo Nobul, you have dishonored your father and family today. Perhaps later on you will realize your mistake, and you will wish I had taken your life today."

A flash of white blue light blinded Kaiyo for a mere moment. When he uncovered his eyes minutes later Prince Sesshomaru and Rin were gone.

"Oh_ Kami, _what have I done?"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Toga watched for his place in the shadows as his youngest son InuYasha paced in front of the looming craved metal doors. Miroku had long ago given up on keeping pace with the young prince. It seemed that InuYasha truly did have feelings for the Higurashi girl.

"InuYasha, if you don't quit your pacing you'll wear a hole in the stone."

InuYasha just narrowed is eyes at his friend and voice of reason.

"Quit your yapping, Miroku. I will not."

Miroku sighed in a show that he had been defeated; he then kneaded his brow with a hand.

"Then would you please stop for my sake? I am not a demon and all of your pacing is making me dizzy. Just try to relax, Sango and some of the castles nurses are taking care of her. So you needn't worry so much."

He wanted to relax, he really did, but what if he had hurt her with his demon aura? She was just a human after all. InuYasha sighed as a thought came to him.

_'What was with me today, why was I so protective of Sango's sister? It was more then Kouga breaking father's law. I was angry; I didn't want him to touch her, because I felt like it was my duty to protect her.'_

InuYasha quickly shook those thoughts from his mind as the as the large oak door to the guest room was opened. Sango then appeared outside the door, she then made her way to InuYasha. Once she was in front of him, she slowly lowered her head as she bowed to the young prince.

"Thank you, Prince InuYasha, for saving Kagome. If there is anything I can do to repay you please let me know."

InuYasha's only response was a low keh. He then narrowed his golden orbs at Sango as she continued to bow to him.

"Would you cut that out, I'm not the king yet, I'm not even the oldest son. And stop saying Prince in front of my name all right. Just call me InuYasha. By the way, Sango, how is your sister, Kagome, doing?"

Sango glanced toward the door before speaking to InuYasha.

"She's all right, she wasn't hurt that badly. I believe that she fainted because your and Lord Kouga auras surprised her and she wasn't ready for them, that's all."

The King along with Sango and Miroku stared in curious wonder as Prince InuYasha's amber eyes softened and he asked,

"Would it be alright if I went inside to see her?"

At first Sango was surprised about InuYasha's asking her if he could go in to see Kagome. Her surprise was soon replaced by a smile as she bowed to the prince, which caused InuYasha to blush lightly.

"Of course you can, InuYasha; I'm sure she'll want to thank you herself. Going with Lord Whirlwind had been the last thing that our mother wanted to make Kagome do. She was stuck in a corner and was sure that giving up Kagome was her only choice. It broke our mother's heart, she would have come here but she didn't wish to burden you with her problems."

However it was not InuYasha who responded to Sango's words but his father, the King, who did.

"Your mother should have never felt like she could not come to me, her king, with her problems; especially if they involve Lord Whirlwind."

Sango smiled and the bowed to King Tama.

"Yes of course, your Majesty, I will make sure I let mother know about your kind words. I already owe so much to your youngest son, Prince InuYasha."

InuYasha's eyes narrowed once again over at Sango, almost as if he were turning to burn a hole in her with his golden orbs.

"Would you knock that off already, I already told you that you have permission to just call me InuYasha. So stop putting the word prince in front of my name!"

InuYasha's right eyebrow rose at the sound of a deep purring rumbling coming from the left of him. His eyes soon spotted his father, wait a minute the sound was coming from him. Was he, was he laughing at him?"

"Dad would you cut it out, it not like it's that funny."

Finding his composer Toga cleared his throat as he looked at InuYasha and then Sango and Miroku."

"You are right, my son, I am sorry I had no right to laugh so openly."

"Feh, yeah, sure, I'm going into see Kagome."

King Toga stared at his disappearing younger son as he then turned to look at Sango a soft gentle smile on his face.

"It is good that my son InuYasha has found people like you to help him open up a little. However, Sango if you are to call the young prince by his true name, your job as a house maid can no longer be."

Sango's eyes widened and her heart froze in her chest at the king's words. She could no longer be a maid, then what was she supposed to be. Was the king throwing her out of the castle now? No, it couldn't be it just couldn't be.

The King noticed the worried look on Sango's face and smiled at her, a hearty laugh springing from his chest.

"Do not fret so child, I have no intention of making you leave. I only wish to give you a job of higher standing. In that way no one in the castle or the village will question you for calling the young prince by his name."

Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing, King InuTaisho Toga Tama was going to give her another job position, one that had higher standing then the one she had now. What more could a girl want, her baby sister was safe and possibly in the arms of the young Prince InuYasha; except for maybe someone to share her happiness with.

Her warm chocolate eyes fell on InuYasha's adviser and friend, Miroku. It was true that she and he were friends, yet every day Sango found herself wanting more then just a friend. She then bowed to the King as he in turn bowed to her.

"Thank you, your Majesty, it is a great honor to serve under you."

"As it is an honor to have you and your family here, Sango Higurashi. For my family is at your service as well."

The last words the King had said to her had confused her however Sango figured that in time she would understand what the King had meant.

(**A/N: **So sorry for the long wait, but here you go the next chapter to this wonderful story I hope you enjoy it.

Ja ne!

Tainted InuShemeeko)


	5. Decisions of Two Brothers

**Disclaimer: **I have no ownership over any of the characters from InuYasha. I do however own this story idea.

**(A/N: **Just a quick note for any of you who have just started to read this story, and have noticed that the ages listed in the first chapter and this one are different you'd be right. I decided to make Rin through Sesshomaru a year older then I originally listed.)

**Ages: **Souta-10

Kohaku-12

Rin- 16

Kagome- 17

Inuyasha-18

Sango-18

Kouga-19

Miroku-19

Sesshomaru-20 (This is how old Sesshomaru is in human years, same goes for Inu.)

**Pairings: **_Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango, Rin/Sesshomaru_

_**Last Time:**_

_King Toga stared at his disappearing younger son as he then turned to look at Sango a soft gentle smile on his face._

"_It is good that my son InuYasha has found people like you to help him open up a little. However, Sango if you are to call the young prince by his true name, your job as a house maid can no longer be."_

_Sango's eyes widened and her heart froze in her chest at the king's words. She could no longer be a maid, then what was she supposed to be? Was the king throwing her out of the castle now? No, it couldn't be it just couldn't be._

_The King noticed the worried look on Sango's face and smiled at her, a hearty laugh springing from his chest._

"_Do not fret so child, I have no intention of making you leave. I only wish to give you a job of higher standing. In that way no one in the castle or the village will question you for calling the young prince by his name."_

_Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing, King InuTaisho Toga Tama was going to give her another job position, one that had higher standing then the one she had now. What more could a girl want, her baby sister was safe and possibly in the arms of the young Prince InuYasha; except for maybe someone to share her happiness with._

_Her warm chocolate eyes fell on InuYasha's adviser and friend, Miroku. It was true that she and he were friends, yet every day Sango found herself wanting more then just a friend. She then bowed to the King as he in turn bowed to her._

"_Thank you, your Majesty; it is a great honor to serve under you."_

"_As it is an honor to have you and your family here, Sango Higurashi. For my family is at your service as well."_

_The last words the King had said to her had confused her however Sango figured that in time she would understand what the King had meant._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 5: Decisions of Two Brothers**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

Closing the oval metal door behind him, InuYasha then slowly walked into the room. He then turned a corner in the direction of where a large oak bed was set. The scent of roses reached his nose. Now he understood why this room seemed so familiar; it had once been his mother's room, the very first time she had been brought to the castle in order to meet the King. Neither one of them had expected on falling in love.

When his mother had become the queen, she had called this the rose room. Until today InuYasha hadn't realized that his father still kept it stocked with fresh roses. A memory of being a child of six, sitting on his mother's lap as she told him about the roses, came back to him.

_"Come here_,_ InuYasha_,_ I want to tell you why this is my special rose room. This was the very first room I ever stayed in when I first came to the castle to meet your father. It was then that the King himself gave me a beautiful pink rose. Its bloom was as big as my hand and its petals felt like silk against my skin. Your father then told me that the minute his eyes had fallen on this rose that he instantly had to get it for me_,_ merely because it made him think of me with its soft delicate beauty as well as its sweet scent."_

_"Ever since that day, I have woken up to a fresh bouquet of roses, which I then bring here in memory of that beautiful day."_

Just as quickly as it had come his childhood memory faded away. InuYasha was then brought back to the present time. He was now in the section of the room with the young woman that he had saved only yesterday. Several of the servants looked up from their duties with the sleeping young woman upon his entry.

"Your Highness."

All of them quickly and dutifully bowed to him. This however only served to make InuYasha feel uncomfortable. Though uncomfortable, InuYasha kept his composure; his long red robe flowed behind him as he walked toward the bed. He then very un-regally spoke to the servants.

"Get out of here; I would like to spend some undisturbed time with the young woman."

It was something that was the truth; he wanted to sit and memorize everything about Kagome. Sitting down in a large over stuffed chair that was positioned across from the bed in which Kagome slept, a sigh found its way from InuYasha's lips. The sigh at first had startled him, he never sighed so why was he doing it now?

_'Being in the mere presence of this woman has a strange calming effect on me. The only other person that ever made me feel this way was my mother.'_

So that was what the young demon prince wrote it off as. The woman Kagome only had the strange effect on him simply because she reminded him of his dead mother. The sudden sound of his father's voice caused InuYasha to jump.

"Is that all my son? That is the only reason that you feel drawn to her, the mere fact that she reminds you of your mother?"

InuYasha however just scoffed at his father.

"Of course it is, father; she is nothing but a peasant's daughter."

Toga smirked at his young son as he continued to speak.

"Indeed, my son, this is true, and yet there is so much more to this young woman. Her family is descended from the Great Priestess Midoriko, so at the same time she and her family have noble blood coursing through their veins. Over the years, that part of history has been forgotten, for they are treated as if they are commoners."

InuYasha's golden orbs widened at hearing this new news about Kagome and Sango's family.

"I don't understand, if they're of noble blood, then why are they in the state they are in?"

King Toga continued to gaze at Kagome as she slept.

"That can be simply answered: the war, my son. Trust me when I say that the Higurashi family was not the only noble friend lost after the war."

After giving what his father had just said some thought, he would have to agree with him. There were many noblemen that he remembered coming to his father's castle, when he was a little boy.

"You know, father, now that you mention it, there are less noblemen coming to see you than there used to be."

"Yes, I know, my son. There is much to come in the future, which is why I picked the bride I did for your brother. He will need someone who will stand tall beside him and be forever loyal as well as stay with him till the end of time. Rin Nobul will be that for Sesshomaru, even though she is a mere human. It is not her body I was looking at, but her soul."

InuYasha then watched as his father walked toward the bed, where Kagome laid. His golden eyes widened once again, as he watched his father place a hand on Kagome's forehead. What happened next was unclear to InuYasha, because he had never seen his father use any of his demon powers. Besides reading his and Sesshomaru's thoughts from time to time, so he had no way of knowing what his father was doing now.

Toga smiled as a light breeze blew over him and the young woman Kagome. The young woman's dark bangs lay on top of the hand he had rested on top of her forehead. Closing his eyes the king took in a slow breath and then let it out slowly.

_'You truly are a strong young woman. I simply wanted you to know that you are safe now. My son_,_ InuYasha_,_ will take care of you. I only ask one thing from you in return; please take care of him in my stead. My noble Lady Kagome_,_ it is good to at last invite you into my home.'_

The young prince then watched as his father gently picked up Kagome's hand and kissed it. King Tama then turned to look at InuYasha.

"I want you to remember what I told you about the future. Most of all, InuYasha, my son, you will have to mind your temper in the days to come. You will one day soon have to share your heart with another again. I am leaving Kagome in your care, my son."

Bowing to InuYasha, Toga then excused himself from the room, his long purple, blue, and white robes trailing after him as he walked.

InuYasha just stared after his father; it was awhile before he cast his gaze toward Kagome. He took several steps forward in order to get a good look at her. She had beautiful wavy ebony colored hair; it was then that InuYasha realized that Kagome and the Princess Kikyo had a similarity about them. Though he wouldn't dare say they were the same person, it was true that both were of seventeen years. Yet there was something about the young woman Kagome that Kikyo could never touch.

_'I'm not even sure how to explain it. Sango has told me of how caring you are of your little brothers and mother, but that's not what makes you different from Kikyo. Kikyo is also caring, for she has a younger sister. No, that is not it.'_

InuYasha then followed in his father's actions. As he slowly backed out of the room, his eyes didn't linger from Kagome until he had closed the doors in front of him. With his hands still on the door handles, InuYasha turned so that his back was still against the cool doors. Looking around the hallway, InuYasha then allowed himself to slide down in front of the doors. Just what was his decision going to be; his father told him to make a choice, but what if he made the wrong choice? InuYasha had always believed that his father would choose who he was to marry, in the same fashion that he had done for his older brother.

So of course he had always assumed that he would marry Kikyo, but that had been before he had learned the truth behind Kagome's family history. InuYasha started to rub his temples as his father's words echoed inside his head.

_'Her family is descended from the Great Priestess Midoriko, so at the same time she and her family have noble blood coursing through their veins. Over the years, that part of history has been forgotten, for they are treated as if they are commoners.'_

All of this new information was just too much for him. His mind was swirling with so many thoughts InuYasha was sure that it was going to pull apart any second.

"Damn it all, all the old man managed to do is make my head hurt. Just what the heck am I supposed to do now? Who the heck am I going to marry?"

InuYasha almost jumped out of his skin when his father suddenly spoke to him.

"Now, son, you have a decision to make. As for _whom _you are to marry that is entirely up to you, InuYasha."

"Why the heck am I the son that has to choose? Why can't you just pick one out for me? I thought you and mother had always planned on me marrying Kikyo. You had an arranged marriage set up for Sesshomaru. So why didn't you just do the same for me?"

"That, InuYasha, my son, can be simply answered. Your mother and I had talked about you marrying the daughter of the emperor in the North. However, in the end, Izayoi and I decided against it. Sesshomaru's wedding was arranged because of his pride in himself; if I had left him on his own, he would have never chosen a bride. Though your brother has reasons, he has hidden his heart for too long."

Sighing, Toga then suddenly appeared in front of InuYasha. Kneeling in front of his youngest son, Toga then lifted InuYasha's chin so then he could see his face.

"Now, I will tell you why the same was not done for you. You, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru are like night and day. Both of you need some one who will compliment your difference. It is a choice that I know you can do with your heart, if your mother were alive today, she would say the same thing, and I know she would."

Giving InuYasha one more look, he then excused himself.

"Now then, I must go and see to some things, one of them being your older brother."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

After walking through the doors of one of the many bedrooms, the Great Prince of the West then watched as Rin stirred from her sleep. Waiting a few moments, Sesshomaru remained silent until Rin was fully awake before he spoke to her.

"You are now safe, Lady Nobul. Your brothers will no longer be able to lay a finger upon you. This room is yours until vows are spoken between us. I have business to attend now, so if you would excuse me. I do hope the room is to your liking, there are dresses in the wardrobe that should be about your size."

Feeling an air of uneasiness settle down on them, Rin did her best to break the tension.

"Thank you, Prince Sesshomaru, would it be all right if I were to freshen up while you are away?"

Sesshomaru became stunned at how calm this young woman was being; however he brushed his thoughts away as quickly as they had come.

"If that is what you desire, then so be it, Meiying shall see to your needs. It matters not to me what you decide to do. Good day to you."

Without another word Sesshomaru then disappeared through the door toward his destination, leaving Rin in her new bed chambers all by herself. Without even realizing that it had happened, a sigh escaped from Rin's lips. Meiying caught her lady's action and turned to her in concern.

"Are you all right, my lady?"

Realizing that her simple sigh had been noticed by her lady in waiting, Rin did her best to cover for herself.

"No, I'm all right, Meiying, today has just been a long day, that's all."

Meiying smiled lightly at Rin, as she spoke.

"I shall go and warm a bath with lavender for you. It shall help lift the stress of today from your shoulders."

Rin returned Meiying's smile as she answered her.

"Thank you, Meiying that sounds wonderful."

She then watched as Meiying disappeared to ready her bath. Her ebony hair was pulled into a small bun on top of her head. However, Rin couldn't help but be taken by Meiying's dark and exotic almond shaded eyes.

_'Maybe Sesshomaru would look at me differently if I was as exotic looking as Meiying; no_,_ that was not the problem, it's the simple fact that I am human, plus the fact that our marriage was arranged by our fathers.'_

It was a little bit later when Rin realized that she was now wearing nothing but her undergarments. Meiying's soft and gentle voice broke through Rin's thoughts.

"My Lady Rin, your mind is deep in thought, what is it that troubles you?"

Rin sighed once more as she allowed Meiying to help her into the bath.

"Oh, it's nothing, just silly little thoughts."

Undoing the rest of Rin's bun Meiying then poured water on her lady's head; where she then began to lather it with a flowery sweet soap.

"No thought can be completely silly, my Lady. You would most likely feel better if you talked about it."

Knowing that her lady in waiting had a point, Rin decided to spill her feelings.

"I can't help but wonder if I made the right choice. It's as clear as day and night that the Prince detests me and has no feelings for me. I doubt that he ever will, but I can't help the secret yearning I haveat the same time as wondering if it is truly what my heart wants."

Meiying's voice was almost melancholy when she spoke this time.

"Listening to one's heart is a powerful thing, yet you are in a sense just like a princess and must do what is right for your family."

That's when the one small piece of curiosity came to life inside of her.

Did he plan on doing what was right for his kingdom, or did he have secret feelings for her as well? The soft sound of Meiying's voice brought Rin out of her thoughts.

"Lady Rin, have you decided on which dress you will be wearing this evening?"

Doing her best not to sound startled Rin quickly reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a dress.

"This one will do for tonight, I think, Meiying."

Meiying bowed to Rin as she took the dress from her.

"It will look lovely on you, my lady."

After helping Rin into her corset, Meiying turned to the dress she had laid out on the bed. Its skirt was of a soft golden silk, while its bodice was of the deepest emerald, and had a modest cut to it. The sleeves of the dress were made of the same golden silk as the skirt. Yet the golden fabric was open and hung down to the soft skin of her knuckles. Soft satin emerald colored ribbons were laced into the sleeves and stopped right before reaching her wrist.

Rin stared at herself in the mirror as Meiying continued to braid and then pull back the strands of hair that she could.

"Once I am done with my Lady's hair, Prince Sesshomaru will find you to be the loveliest woman in the castle. I'm sure the King himself will find you breathtaking."

Rin found herself blushing slightly at hearing Meiying's words.

"I'm not to sure about that, but I thank you for your generous words."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru's eyes continued to glare at his father as he spoke.

"I have already told you that I will honor your will. I will marry the young woman since it is your wish. I however have no intention on giving that girl my heart. The very thought that you think I will is unheard of. This Sesshomaru will never be that foolish again, our meeting is now over, father."

Before he had been given the chance to exit the room his father's firm voice called after him.

"Sesshomaru, I expect to see you at dinner tonight. So don't go thinking about skipping out."

Once hearing this Sesshomaru stop abruptly in his tracks.

"Father, it is ridiculous that you would think such a thing, for skipping out of a royal dinner is more of InuYasha's style than it is mine."

After Sesshomaru's departure from the throne room, the King allowed himself to collapse on his throne. He let out a sigh as he covered his face with a hand. Toga heard footsteps and the soft jingle of a staff long before the knock came from the door, letting him know exactly who was coming to call.

"You may enter, Miroku."

The young monk didn't even get a chance to speak, before King Tama asked,

"What has he done now or what is it that he is about to do now?"

Miroku winced at first at how intense the King's voice was when he spoke.

"Prince InuYasha hasn't done anything, he merely sent me to check and see if you still wished him to join you for dinner."

This caused Toga to raise an eyebrow at Miroku.

"I see and would this have anything to do with the young woman he saved a day and a half ago?"

Miroku bowed in front of the king.

"Yes, your Majesty, it does."

"Ah so she is awake now?"

Miroku tapped his fingers together as he prepared to answer his Majesty.

"Well, no Sire, she hasn't, InuYasha, however, wishes to be there when she does."

At hearing this King Toga raised both of his eyebrows as he looked intensely at Miroku before speaking.

"He does, does he, I find that very interesting to hear, don't you?"

The Kings question caught Miroku off guard at first.

"I uh…that is…I suppose so, your Majesty."

With a wave of his hand he bid Miroku to go.

"Very well, tell him that he is excused this time. However, his presence will be required at the next dinner. Is that clear, Miroku?"

Miroku bowed once more, but only faster this time as he began to step slowly out of the room.

"Yes, of course, Sire, you make yourself very clear. I shall make sure that InuYasha understands as well."

Toga merely nodded as he watched Miroku quickly exit the throne room. Once he was sure that the young monk wasn't watching a smirk etched itself across the king's lips.

"It would seem, my son, InuYasha, that you have unknowingly made your choice."

**88888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha turned his golden eyes on one of the younger chamber maids.

You there, Maya, am I right? Where is the dress I had made for Miss Higurashi?"

The young woman stuttered at first when she realized that the young prince was speaking to her.

"I uh…that is…I'll go find it right a way, your Majesty."

InuYasha just nodded as the young woman rushed out of the room. He then turned his attention back to Kagome. His heart started to hammer inside of his chest as he saw one of her fingers twitch, as her eyes started to flutter open as well.

'_She's waking up_,_ thank goodness; I was starting to think that I had really injured her with my demon aura.'_

InuYasha's ears twitched as he heard Maya rush back down the hallway toward Kagome's new room. As the doors slowly opened, InuYasha nodded toward an over stuffed chair, to which he then gave the young maid leave. The prince himself settled down into a chair. He then waited for Kagome to wake up completely. However, when she did awake, it wasn't the way he had expected.

**888888888888888888888888888**

_She didn't love Kouga, and there was no way she could make herself love the wolf lord. The stories about the wolf tribe were still too fresh inside her mind_,_ even if they were stories. If there was one thing she knew she had to do, it was too figure out a way to get away from Kouga._

_Suddenly_,_ without warning_,_ he was on her. The feel of his rough hands made Kagome cringe, it was the feel of his breath on her neck that made Kagome realize something. The Wolf Lord, was either going to kill her now on he was going to make her his_,_ whether she consented to it or not._

"_No, please don't_,_ Kouga."_

_She did her best to fight off his demon aura, but she was slowly losing the fight. Kagome pulled in a breath as she felt Kouga's hand stroke her inner thigh._

"_No_,_ don't!"_

**88888888888888888888888**

InuYasha's eyes snapped open the minute the heard Kagome scream. Once he was fully awake, InuYasha realized that she was dreaming. Not sure of what to do, InuYasha stood and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"It's all right, Kagome; you're safe here, Kouga can't hurt you any more."

**888888888888888888888**

_The second she blinked her eyes, Kouga was gone and InuYasha was now standing in his place. Kagome pulled in a breath as she felt one of InuYasha's nails slid down her cheek._

"_InuYasha_,_ is that really you?"_

_A small smile appeared on his lips as he spoke._

_It's all right, Kagome; you're safe here Kouga can't hurt you any more. I'm here and I won't let him hurt you again."_

_Feeling the strong walls around her starting to break_,_ Kagome leaned forward into InuYasha's arms and she wept._

"_I was so scared_,_ InuYasha, I was sure that he was going to take me away."_

"_It's all right_,_ Kagome; you're safe here Kouga can't hurt you any more."_

_Kagome blinked at the Prince's words._

"_Didn't you say that already? Are you feeling all right?"_

"_Wake up_,_ Kagome, come back to me."_

**8888888888888888888888888888888**

"I need to know that you're okay; so wake up Kagome, come back to me."

Without realizing it, InuYasha leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Kagome's lips. A golden light surround the young demon prince along with the sleeping maiden.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

King Tama was quite enjoying the quiet of the castle when a youthful looking priestess burst through the throne room doors. Her long dark blue hair was held back out of her face by a white bow. Just by looking at her one would think that she was nothing but a mere child instead of being over 1,000 years old.

"Your Majesty, this is urgent, it has happened the Prince InuYasha has made his choice. However, it is unclear if the young prince knew completely what he was doing."

The Priestess's words only served to confuse Toga.

"I'm not sure if I am following you that well, Botan. Just what is it that InuYasha has done?"

Holding a pure white crystal in her hands; Botan spoke once more.

"InuYasha, has willing and perhaps unknowingly given his heart and soul to the human Kagome."

Just as she spoke those words an image of InuYasha inside of the rose room with Kagome appeared. The King's eyes widened as he took in the golden light that InuYasha's body was giving off as he kissed the youngest Higurashi daughter.

Even though it concerned him, Toga couldn't help but smile at InuYasha.

"It would seem that his feelings for Kagome are stronger then he is willing to admit.

The King's laid back reaction to InuYasha's actions only seemed to cause Botan to panic.

"Your Majesty, shouldn't you be a little more worried then you are?"

Toga's warm gold eyes drifted back to the nervous priestess.

"Yes, I suppose I should be. However, whether or not he knew what he was doing, InuYasha made the choice on his own; his decision was his own. It was done the way it should be done, with his heart. I truly wish Sesshomaru could have come to his decision in the same way."

Not knowing what had transpired between the King and his eldest son, The Priestess Botan had to ask.

"In what way, Sire, did Sesshomaru make his choice?"

A sad far off look appeared in the King's eyes.

"It is truly sad he simply and coldly, agreed to get to know the young Nobul woman merely because I told him to."

Turning away from Botan, Toga then lifted his hand and waved her away.

"Leave me; I will go to InuYasha shortly."

It truly was a dangerous thing his youngest son had just done; it could mean death to the one doing the giving of their soul, if the two souls were not meant to be. However, something told Toga that he didn't have to worry about that with Kagome and InuYasha.

"Thank you, Izayoi, for telling me not to push InuYasha into marrying Bankotsu's cousin Kikyo."

As his thoughts once again drifted to Sesshomaru, the sound of something tapping the glass plane made the king look at the window.

"Now, if Sesshomaru could just open his heart to Rin. It looks like the weather has decided to match his mood instead of InuYasha's."

Toga let out a sigh as he continued to watch the rain fall steadily outside. Both his sons had a task to fulfill. Yet he knew the one with the hardest task did not belong to either of his sons. It belonged to Rin; finding a way into Sesshomaru's heart was not going to be easy. The King, however, had a feeling that Rin would do just fine.

"Take care, my sons, you both have winding roads ahead of you, though it will be your moment of truths that reveal if you are truly ready for what is to come."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(A/N: **Well that's all for Chapter 5 sorry if it was a little short. It was just how the chapter worked out. I want to thank everyone who reviewed last time, it meant a lot to me.

**Next Time: Chapter 6: A Heart in the Hand isn't Happily Ever After**

Ja to all!

_TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

16


End file.
